1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to adjustable stands for display devices, more particularly to an adjustable stand for height-adjustable supporting a display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Presently, flat-panel display devices such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices are widely used due to excellent display quality and their thin bodies. Typically, a function of adjusting an altitude of the flat display device can be realized via a support stand having an adjustable stand.
Referring to FIG. 4, a typical adjustable stand for adjusting an altitude of a flat-panel display device includes a support member 5, an elevating member 6, a coil spring 7, a shaft 71, and four fastening members 73 and 76. The support member 5 includes a base plate 50 and two side plates 51 perpendicularly extended from opposite sides of the base plate 50. A flange 53 is formed around an end of each side plate 51 opposite to the base plate 50. The base plate 50, the side plates 51, and the flanges 53 cooperatively define a receiving groove 54. Two guide rails 55 are formed on the inner surfaces of two side plates 51 correspondingly. Each of the flanges 53 defines a fixing hole 531 adjacent to an end. The elevating member 6 has a connecting portion 61 for connecting the LCD panel on a top side, and defines two positioning holes 62 at a bottom side. The elevating member 6 forms two sliding portions 63 for engaging with the guide rails 55. The shaft 71 defines two through holes 711 in opposite ends. An end of the spring 7 is sleeved on the shaft 71, and another end of the spring 7 defines two through holes 75.
In assembling of the stand 100, the elevating member 6 is inserted into the support member 5, with the sliding portions 63 of the adjustable stand 6 engaging in the guide rails 55 of the support member 5. Each fastening member 33 extends through one corresponding through hole 711 of the shaft 71 and one corresponding fixing hole 531 of the flanges 53, thus fixing the shaft 71 to the support member 5. Each fastening member 73 extends through one corresponding through hole 75 of the spring 7 and one corresponding positioning hole 62 of the elevating member 6, thus fixing the spring 7 to the elevating member 5. In use, the elevating member 6 can be driven to slide relative to the support member 5 by an external force. When the external force is released, the liquid crystal display panel connected to the elevating member 6 can be remained in a predetermined position, due to a balance of a weight of the liquid crystal display panel and the elevating member 6, an elastic force of the spring 7, and a friction force between the elevating member 6 and the support member 5.
However, a friction force between the elevating member 6 and the support member 5 is great since the contacting area of them is large, thus a user may need to exert great effort to push the elevating member 6 to slide relative to the support member 5.
Therefore, an adjustable stand for display devices to solve the aforementioned problems is desired.